


New Promises

by diezminutos



Series: Elliot [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Nothing bad will happen.""Pinky promise?""Pinky promise."





	New Promises

After he helped Elliot get ready for bed, Alex sat in his and Michael's room waiting.  They had had worse fights than this-if you could even consider this a fight. There were times that one of them got so angry that they would leave the house and stay at Max's or Isobel's. On one such occasion when Alex felt the need to get away and decided to stay at Kyle's place, Elliot had woken up crying searching for him and became even more distraught at the discovery that his father was gone.  After a long discussion the next morning, Alex and Michael promised each other that no matter how mad they got, they weren't going to leave the house anymore. They weren't going to walk away. They were going to stick together and work it out, for their's and Elliot's sake.

At around midnight, Alex could hear Michael slowly walking in the hall. Their bedroom door opening caused Alex to look up and his heart broke at the sight. Michael's cheeks were covered in tears and his eyes were redder than Alex had ever remembered seeing them.

"I messed up," Michael sniffled trying to wipe away all evidence of how upset he was.

"No, you didn't. You're here."

"You don't understand," Michael shook his head. "I went to my lab."

Michael hadn't gone to his lab in years. After all the alien stuff had been sorted out, he had done everything in his power to feel normal. To feel human. Alex had really thought Michael had buried it for good a long time ago.

"I went to my lab and all I could think was how much easier it would be if I just flew away." He could see the pain in Alex's face as he said it. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. There's no equation that will give me the answers! Isobel can't give me some crappy parenting book to help with this, Alex! There's...there's nothing."

"Were you really going to leave us alone?"

"No," Michael shook his head. "I just thought-"

"I'm more confused than you are," Alex's voice was somehow tense but quiet at the same time. "I still don't understand how all these powers work. Not the way you do at least. I can't offer Elliot advice or teach him the way you can, Michael...Our family needs you. I need you."

Michael didn't know what to say. Nothing he could say could comfort Alex in this moment.

"I was never going to leave, Alex," he whispered and kneeled in front of him taking his hands in his. "Not then and not now."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I left," he squeezed Alex's hand. "And I'm sorry, but...I'm going to do everything to protect Elliot. To protect you. To protect us. And to protect our family. I promised you that on our wedding day." Alex nodded remembering the moment clearly. "I love you, Alex, but I have to."

"I know you do," Alex stared at him. Alex didn't know what to do or what else to say. Who knew raising a child would be this difficult? Who knew what was still out there? Who was still our there? Who would be coming for Elliot as soon as they knew a new alien existed. "You can't leave-"

"I won't, Alex, I promise-"

"You said that before."

"So did you," Michael whispered. "What happened to I'm tired of walking away, Guerin. I don't look away, Guerin. I promise, Guerin."

"Michael, I wasn't the one that left this time," Alex breathed. "You did."

"I'm here," Michael squeezed Alex's hands. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Can you trust me?"

Alex sighed deeply and closed his eyes. After what felt like years, he finally nodded his head. They stared at each other. No intent behind it. Just to look.

"Can I kiss you?" Michael eventually whispered. Alex leaned forward in response grasping Michael's curls kissing him hoping he could somehow show Michael just how much he loved him.

~

In the morning, Michael woke up earlier than normal. He knew there was no use in trying to go back to sleep, so he pushed himself out of bed, careful not to wake Alex who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He glanced at him before making his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

As he filled his cup, he heard small footsteps and a yawn. "Hey, El," Michael smiled kneeled down when he saw him. "Sleep okay?"

"You didn't kiss me goodnight," Elliot pouted.

"I'm sorry," Michael brushed his hand through Elliot's bedhead trying to calm his curls. "Had to deal with some things."

Elliot sighed and wrapped his arms around Michael's neck. "Don't go away."

"I promise I won't," Michael rubbed his back for a few moments. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What?" Elliot pulled away.

"Daddy's still asleep. What if we made him some waffles?" Elliot's smile was bigger than Michael remembered seeing it in a while. Waffles were Elliot's favorite food. They were Alex's too. "Does that sound good?"

Elliot nodded quickly and his grin grew even more.

"I was also thinking," Michael continued. "Maybe we can use our powers."

Elliot's face fell slightly.

"Remember the other night with the ice cream? Wasn't that cool?"

Elliot nodded slightly.

"I can show you how, El. Nothing bad will happen."

"Pinky promise?" Elliot stuck out his pinky to Michael.

"Pinky promise," Michael hooked his pinky around Elliot's and smiled.

~

When Alex woke up, he could hear laughter from the kitchen.

"Dad!" he heard a squeal followed by more laughter.

Before Alex could get up, the bedroom door was pushed open and Elliot was bursting into the room. "Daddy, look what we made!"

"What did you make?" Alex smiled and put Elliot on his lap.

As if on cue, a plate floated towards the two. Michael made his way into the room leaning against the door making sure it made it to them safely. Alex reached his hand and held the plate, smiling down at Elliot. "Did you and Dad do this?"

"Uh huh," Elliot nodded happily. "And we used our powers!"

"You did?" Alex smiled looking up at Michael.

"Yeah! Dad showed me how and helped me!"

"That's awesome, Bud," Alex smiled and kissed the top of Elliot's head. "Are they good?"

"I dunno," Elliot shrugged. "Didn't have one yet."

"Well, how about we go eat these in the kitchen together?"

"Okay!" Elliot jumped off the bed and rushed past Michael and down the hall.

"I can't believe you did this," Alex smiled grabbing his crutch by the bed.

"I didn't want him to be afraid of them anymore," Michael grabbed the plate from Alex and helped him stand up.

"You know this means he'll want to use them out of the house."

"We'll make rules," Michael nodded. "We're gonna work through this situation. Not be worried or afraid."

Alex wondered how the same man that thought about getting in a spaceship and leaving his family behind was standing in front of him speaking with so much confidence.

"Are you okay?" Alex pressed his hand to his chest. "Because last night you-"

"I know," Michael nodded. "And that wasn't okay. And it's not gonna happen again...Plus I want you and Elliot to know that you can count on me."

"You're a great dad, you know," Alex sighed. "And a great husband. And a great-"

"Daddy! Dad! Come on!" they heard Elliot call from the kitchen.

"We're coming, Bud," Michael laughed and turned back to Alex.

Alex kissed him quickly and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Michael smiled back. "Come on. Can't keep our little guy waiting."


End file.
